


Whipped Cream, Chocolates, and Bunnies

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [54]
Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Food Sex, M/M, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shensley Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream, Chocolates, and Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed when I found out there's a whipped cream tag. HAPPY EASTER AND INDULGE YOURSELVES IN CHOCOLATES.
> 
> If you don't like chocolate (by some weird shite) than just enjoy Easter in general.

“Wake up,” is what Jaymi wakes up to, and he hates it when someone wakes him up. “Oh well, I guess I’ll just eat all the Easter chocolates…”

“Not my chocolate, you bitch,” Jaymi groans, swatting his hand in direction of George’s voice. He smiles when his hand hits his target. “I got those from the lads.”

“Well, if you don’t wake your lazy arse up, they’re mine,” George replies in a childish tone.

Jaymi growls and opens his eyes, rolling on top of George to crash their lips together. George squeals from surprise, but he starts kissing Jaymi back soon enough.

“Morning,” George giggles against Jaymi’s lips.

“Morning, baby,” Jaymi pecks George’s lips. “Did you take anything from my pile?”

“No, I’m not a prat,” George huffs. “You woke up late.”

“It’s Easter weekend, I think I’m allowed to sleep in late,” Jaymi rolls his eyes. “Besides, our tour with The Vamps won’t start for months.”

“Excuses,” George _tsks_ , pressing his finger to Jaymi’s lips. “Whilst you were sleeping, I got our breakfast ready.”

“You’re lazy when it comes to cooking, I know you just made the waffle batter,” Jaymi guesses.

“I still made something!” George huffs again.

Jaymi laughs, rolling off of George’s body, and takes his hand, kissing the back of it.

“Let’s have breakfast then, shall we?” Jaymi tugs at George’s hand and leads him downstairs to the kitchen/dining area.

Being a somewhat (somewhat, because whilst Union J has quite a strong fanbase in the UK, they’re still pretty unknown in the rest of the world) successful, Jaymi can afford a large flat, a flat he shares with his boyfriend George.

During his X Factor time, he was opening gay and he was afraid his bandmates wouldn’t like him because of that, but he was wrong. One night, after the live performance, he was quite buzzed and equally buzzed George came to him in a giggling mess, and kissed him out of nowhere. George remembered the kiss in the morning, and Jaymi thought that only made things awkward between them, but George confessed his crush on Jaymi.

In months, there weren’t any real talks about whether they were dating or not, but they were still exclusive. Only once there were leaked pictures of George and Jaymi kiss floating around the internet did they come out as a couple.

Now roughly two and half years later, Jaymi and George are still going strong.

“Jaymi, did you zone out?” George giggles and the alarm of the waffle machine going off jolts Jaymi out of the memory lane. “You did.”

“I just love you so much,” Jaymi declares rather randomly.

“I love you too, babe,” George opens the machine and drops two waffles on both their plates. “Do you want me to slice up the strawberries?”

“And get the whipped cream as well,” Jaymi requests with a smirk.

George does as he’s told, much to Jaymi’s delight. After eating waffles, Jaymi lays George across the now-cleared table, and starts taking his clothes off. George was still in the monkey onesie he slept in, so removing those weren’t so sexy. You can’t exactly pull a onesie down using your teeth.

“Mm, just stay still, okay baby?” Jaymi instructs as he reaches for the can of whipped cream; George nods. Smirking, Jaymi sprays whipped cream all over George’s naked chest, one circle around each nipple, and a pattern-less mess on the belly. He scrapes his teeth against the waistband of George’s pants before pulling them down, freeing George’s semi. He looks up to see George’s face scrunching up, a sexy sight for him. He grabs the whipped cream can again and makes a toga on George’s groin.

“Gonna clean me up now?” George asks in a faux-innocent tone.

“Mm, of course, baby,” Jaymi places his arms on either side of George’s torso, hovering over his fit boyfriend’s body. He dips his head down to lap at George nipple, then the area around it to clean the cream off of him. They don’t have kinky sex often, if food sex even _counts_ as one. He licks every inch of George’s torso, greeted by loud moans. George is really responsive, and God, his _I’m-being-fucked_ moans are absolutely the best.

When Jaymi is face-to-face with George’s now-fully-hard cock, he laps at the base, cleaning the cream. George mewls, jutting his hips up involuntarily. He licks around the balls area, lapping at the sweet white substance. After a minute or so, the only mess remaining is the smattering of whipped cream on George’s curved dick. Smirking again, Jaymi laps at the base, then slowly licks his way up top, ‘cleaning’ every millimetre.

“God, you’re such a tease,” George growls.

“You love me for it,” Jaymi grins, finding a chocolate bar not so far from him. He reaches for it and peels the wrapper off, and sprays lots of whipped cream on it. “Open up.”

George parts his lips, a question mark on his face. Jaymi bites onto one end and prods the other end against George’s lips. George gets the hint and bites into the chocolate bar. They both nibble on the bar until their lips touch, turning the touch into a kiss. The kiss is sweet — literally — and Jaymi bloody loves this. He cups George’s cheek in his hand, other roaming George’s chest. George whines into the kiss when his hand strays towards George’s nipples. Jaymi gives George’s nipples a couple pats, then blindly reaches for the flower vase. He rummages through, like, five flowers in there, and lets out a triumphant ‘hah!’ when he finds the lube.

“You hid the lube in a bloody flower vase?” George sounds more amused than irritated.

“Just in case,” Jaymi grins against George’s lips before kissing him hungrily again. He slicks his fingers with the lube and circles George’s entrance with them, before pushing his forefinger in. George mewls into the kiss, parting his lips. Jaymi slides his tongue in, spiking it against George’s pliant one. He adds a second one, scissoring George out. He curls his fingers towards George’s prostate, garnering a desired effect — extra loud moan from his baby monkey.

“M’ready, m’ready, make love to me already,” George pants against Jaymi’s lips, barely two seconds after he adds a third digit. “C’mon, I’m hard for you.”

“Naughty monkey,” Jaymi grins, but pulls his fingers out regardless, squirts the lube onto his length, and wipes the excessive lube into George’s onesie. They used to have condoms, for sex, but they found those totally bothersome, so they took the tests and they both got results saying they’re clean, allowing them to forego condoms.

Jaymi recaptures George’s lips the moment he pushes inside, both of them moaning from the pleasure. Most fans guessed it, but yes, George is totally a bottom and anyone with eyes would see that George is a twink bottom.

(Jaymi would never call George a twink bottom out loud, because that’s tad bit offensive.)

“I’m not gonna break,” George hisses, urging Jaymi to go on. Jaymi growls against George lips before throwing his legs over his shoulders, then starts snapping his hips forward. George lets out a series of delectable moan, clear sign that Jaymi hit him in the prostate dead-on. He kisses George hungrily, nailing George’s prostate perfectly. George isn’t doing much at coordination, just panting into the kiss as they make love. Jaymi doesn’t have to jerk George off before they come together.

“Can’t feel my toes,” George giggles as Jaymi pulls out. “Carry me to our bed.”

“Anything you like, Mr. Shelley.”

-

George ends up falling asleep on the bed but Jaymi doesn’t blame him. His boyfriend has a habit of taking naps after an orgasm. He decides that’s the best time to go out and get a gigantic Easter bunny chocolate from ASDA.

When he comes back, George is down in the living room, sat on sofa in–

“Are those bunny ears headband and a bunny tail butt plug?” Jaymi arches a brow.

“The butt plug was only three quid extra if you got both of them!” George’s face flushes to what would be unhealthy shade of red. “No judging.”

“I’m not judging,” Jaymi slaps a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing.

George gives him a level look.

“Maybe just a little bit,” Jaymi admits.

“It’s the Easter spirits,” George sounds like more like he’s convincing himself rather than Jaymi. “Bunnies, Easter bunnies carrying chocolate eggs.”

“In this case, my bunny will be carrying a cock I’d very much like to suck,” Jaymi grins, making George blush even more, if that was possible.

Jaymi saunters over to the sofa and seats himself in front of George, eyeing his boyfriend’s hard-on. He laps at the leaking slit with faux-tentativeness. He prods his fingers at George lips, but he pushes them away and rips open the packet of lube laid next to him Jaymi failed to notice before.

“You planned this,” Jaymi comment with amusement, removing the bunny tail butt plug, before going down on George. After nearly three years, George’s cock tastes and feels familiar to him now. He circles his now-lubed-up fingers against George’s hole; he can feel the shudder running down George’s spine. He pushes one finger in, feeling how George’s walls seem a bit loose from their morning play. He wiggles his finger towards George’s prostate, garnering a loud keen. He starts bobbing his hand up and down, moaning around his mouthful. He manages to keep his pace for both his fingering and sucking, loud moans from George informing him that he’s doing an excellent job at multitasking. He takes George all the way to the hilt, then swallows around the tip, milking out an orgasm at the exact time. He pulls away with a loud _pop_ , a trail of saliva connecting his lips to George’s reddened tip.

“Mm,” Jaymi makes sure they have eye contact before he swallows the load. “You taste good.”

George’s face flushes dark red again.

“Can you come for me again?” Jaymi pulls George atop his body, his shaft pressed to George’s hole and he _swears_ George just clenched his arse. “Look at your prick hardening just from my words.”

“Shut up,” George shoves at Jaymi’s chest with no force behind it. “I wonder why people assume I’m an innocent monkey when I have _you_ as my boyfriend.”

“Save the dramatics,” Jaymi rolls his eyes, reaching for a sachet of lube to slick himself up. “I always thought you’d be the least dramatic one in our band.”

“You thought wrong,” George looks like he wants to say more, but that’s the precise moment Jaymi pushes his tip inside George’s petit arse. George aborts a moan that makes Jaymi harden even more, inside George, where he belongs.

“Ride me,” Jaymi whispers as he pushes George’s head down for a lustful kiss. George kisses back fervently, parting his lips instantly. Jaymi lets George set his own pace, as opposed to fucking up into George’s prostate. Jaymi licks his way inside George’s mouth, their tongues spiking against one another every now and then. Jaymi reaches out, towards the backside of George, and runs his finger against the cleft of his boyfriend’s arse. George shivers from the touch, causing Jaymi to smirk against his pouty plump lips. George clamps his teeth down on Jaymi’s lower lip — whether from pleasure or just to be a tease, Jaymi isn’t too sure.

“Come for me, yeah, baby?” Jaymi whispers against George’s lips and his boyfriend releases on command, like he was holding back for Jaymi’s command. Jaymi pecks George lips quickly and fucks up into him couple more times before he comes as well.

“I love you,” George nuzzles their noses together.

“I love you too, baby monkey,” Jaymi replies, thumbing at the ring on George’s finger. 


End file.
